Game Screen
Game screen is the main element in Cats Revenge. It consists of six main features the game will use them through the entire game. Some levels may not use 1 to 3 of 6 main features Sun Meter ;This is time meter in blitz and furity modes This is the main element. It shows the amount of sun you have. All plants with the exception of Seeker costs sun. If the sun amount is lower than the sun that the plant shows, then you can't plant it unless you have enough sun. In Blitz and Furity modes, it works as time where it removes one per half second. The game can use a maximum of 99999 sun unless the game you specified starts with more than it. Levels with infinite sun do not use this feature. Cats Meter Shows the amount of cats you have to destroy. Once the meter reaches 0, the game ends as a success game. Each cat destroyed decreases the meter by 1. A maximum of 9999 cats can theoretically display although the game can support up to 5000000 cats to remove theoretically. In Endless and Furity modes, this feature is absent however it is guarantee that the game will end if 5000000 cats are removed which is unlikely to happen. Basic Plants It shows your very first 4 plants. Two of them appear before the cat meter while the rest after it. Those plants are very required for the beginning of a game. Those plants are Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-Nut and Tall-Nut in which they cost 40, 175, 75 and 135 sun respectively Complex Plants It shows the other plants that most games should recommend you to use them. There're two different pages with different plants inside. Many games also allow the use of plants from the 2nd page. You can switch between pages with the use of A button. No plants may be suppressed without the following configs: * Infinite Sun: Blocks the use of sunflowers * Onslaught Mode: Blocks the use of sunflowers and 0-cost plants * Spawn Mode: Only allows some plants * Blitz and Furity Modes: Blocks the same plants as Infinite Sun. Basically sunflowers due to time mechanism to sun * Bean in use: Blocks the use of used bean until effect wore off * Seeker in use: Blocks its use until effect wore off These configurations do not hide them, it just disallows them of using it. You cannot hide any pre-defined plant because it is also called as suppression. So if your level does not want some plants mentioned above, try to use those configurations to test their effects. Some of them requires you to use a plant. Game Board The very very very very basic element in this game. This one comes in brown for daylight levels and dark blue for nightlight levels in where you can plant your plants. Unlike in Plants vs Zombies, you can plant them in any way, including on top of other plants although we do not recommend this to avoid overlapping. In the brown game board, you can also found sun from sky. Danger Zone The basic element where cats can come. You can also plant plants there too. However, if a cat reaches this zone, it will cause a gameover with a failure status. Unlike in Plants vs Zombies, there's no way of sending cats back for first time they came here for the specified game. Full diagram Category:Elements